bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons: Steampunk Rebellion
Bloons: Steampunk Rebellion is mainly an MMORPG. It has an open world, an overarching story mode with quests, and a 6v6 Multiplayer Battle Arena. The main mode is the open world story mode. It serves as a dungeon-based world, moving around different areas to find different enemies, puzzles, and special bosses and locations. Some features of the game include Crafting, a Level System, a Stat System, a Skill Web, a Gear System, multiple Heroes, a Quest and Reputation system, and a chat system. Gameplay Base Controls The base controls of the MMORPG carry over to the Battle Arena. All of these can be rebinded in Options. * WASD to move up, left, down, and right respectively. Can be combined to move diagonally. * Left Click to use basic attack. * Right Click to use special/charge attack. * 1 to equip Primary Weapon. * 2 to equip Secondary Weapon. * 3 to equip Tertiary Weapon. * 4 to equip Primary Utility. * 5 to equip Secondary Utility. * Z to activate Skill One. * X to activate Skill Two. * C to activate Skill Three. * E to interact. * V to crouch. * Q to block/parry/offhand. * R to reload ranged weapons. * I to show inventory/menu. * Hold Left Shift to sprint. * / to activate text chat. * Enter to activate Push To Talk when in a voice-chat room. The resolution of the game is up to 4k (3840p x 2160p). This will be used to measure distances. The active GUI of the game has your avatar, HP bar, Mana bar, stamina bar, XP bar, ability icons, and effect icons on the top right and a Main Menu button on the top left. Base Combat The main types of weapons are Melee, Magical Melee, Physical Projectiles, and Ranged Magic. These each have different boosts depending on skills, stats, and gears. At level one, you have 100 Health. This increases by 20 per level, not including stats, skills, or gear. At level one, you have 50 Mana. This increases by 10 per level, not including stats, skills, or gear. At level one, you have 75 stamina. This increases by 15 per level, not including stats, skills, or gear. Base movement is 250px per second. Sprinting, which consumes 10 stamina per second, makes you go 400px per second or 60% faster. Crouching makes you go 100px per second. Armor increases your health, adds or multiplies health/mana/stamina, or increasing stats. Critical hits, at base, deal three times as much damage. The base rate of critical hits is 1%, but can be affected by Gear, Stats, and Skills. The text for critical hits is a bright red instead of a usual white. Advanced Combat Blocking can be activated by holding Q. This is only applicable to Melee Weapons. This stops all damage but drains stamina at a rate of 15 per second and you are vulnerable to backstabs. Can be effected by skills. If you quickly tap Q, you do a parry or a perfect block. If you parry/PB right when a projectile or melee atack hits you (.3 second window), you take no damage and, if it's in melee, open your enemy to a Counter. Can be effected by skills. Costs 50 stamina to perform and has a 3 second cooldown. If you have an offhand weapon paired with your main weapon (e.g. shield, totem, rune), you activate that offhand's ability by holding/pressing Q. Effects Many different effects can be applied to characters. These will show up to the left of the Health Bar. They will be represented with an icon and a timer underneath it along with a visual effect on your character. Poison * Deals 3% of your HP per second * Halves stamina * Stops hurting at 5% HP * Purple cloud around player * Purple box with skull for icon * Purple glow on perimeter of screen Burn * Deals 2% of your HP per second * Kills * Player is on fire * Red box with flame for icon * Red glow on perimeter of screen Player Interaction Players can also interact in-game, with a chat system and a party system. Gear Gear is seperated into three main sections: Weapons, Armor, and Accessories/Extras. All of these can be enchanted with materials. Each weapon also has attributes which add effects to them. These can also be re-assigned with enough materials and money. Melee Weapons All Melee Weapons have a Damage, a Range, an attack rate, and special effects based on attributes or enhancements. Attacks from these count as melee or physical attacks. Simple Weapons (Grey) Wooden Dagger * Damage: 50 * Range: 80px * Attack Rate: .5 Seconds * DPS: 100 * Special Abilities: None * Description: A sharpened wooden dagger. Your first melee weapon on this long journey. Wooden Sword * Damage: 75 * Range: 140px * Attack Rate: .6 Seconds * DPS: 120 * Special Abilities: None * Description: A well-rounded wooden sword. Adept Weapons (White) Iron Trust * Damage: 800 * Range: 180px * Attack Rate: .75 Seconds * DPS: 1,000 * Special Abilities: Resounding Slash - Slash in the air and then launch a projectile in the shape of a crescent. Travels infinitely. Deals 1,500 damage at base, increased by 2 for every point of positive reputation you have. * Description: A well-forged iron sword. With the simple sapphire at the middle, it is the first of many swords to have a built-in ability. Ranged Weapons All Ranged Weapons have a Damage, a Range, a Fire Rate, a Reload Rate, an Accuracy, a Clip Size, an Ammo Capacity, and Special Abilities. Attacks from these count as physical projectile or ranged attacks. Simple Weapons (Grey) Wooden Bow * Damage: 75 * Range: 600px * Fire Rate: .75 Seconds * Reload Rate: .25 Seconds * Accuracy: 5'° '''Spread * Clip Size: 1 * Ammo Capacity: 100 Arrows * DPS: 75 * Special Abilities: None * Description: A trusty wooden bow. Your first ranged weapon on this long journey. Wooden Longbow * Damage: 120 * Range: 800px * Fire Rate: .8 Seconds * Reload Rate: .5 Seconds * Accuracy: 4'° Spread * Clip Size: 1 * Ammo Capacity: 125 Arrows * DPS: 92 * Special Abilities: None * Description: A well-crafted wooden longbow. Has a lot more range and more capacity. '''Adept Weapons (White) Iron Steampunk Shotgun * Damage: 120 (x20) * Range: 300px * Fire Rate: 1.5 Seconds * Reload Rate: 2 Seconds * Accuracy: 32'° '''Spread * Clip Size: 6 * Ammo Capacity: 30 Shells * DPS: 1,600 * Special Abilities: None * Description: A wieldy shotgun. Well-rounded, but naturally inaccurate. Accuracy cannot be effected by stats or skills. Attributes Attributes change the stats and abilities tied to gear. These can be completely unique and may entirely change that gear.. Only one attribute can be on a piece of gear at a time and can be rebranded if brought to the right NPC. The probabilities next to each attribute are the chances that they will be on a gear when it's dropped or obtained. '''None (All Gears, 66% Chance)' * No effects on anything * No attribute behind the main weapon name Experience Levels Levels dictate your experience in the game and make a difference in how much you can do in a given area. You earn experience points to level up. The formula to decide how much experience you need to level up is this: 1000*(2*currentlevel+(currentlevel/2))*currentlevel/5 up to nearest tenth during calculations Each level up gives you 2 stat points, 1 skill point, and will randomly boost three stats by two points. Every ten levels gives you 6 stat points, 2 skill points, along with boosting all stats by three points. Every twenty-fifth level gives you 15 stat points and 4 skill points, along with boosting all stats by three points. Special level bonuses don't stack. Stats Stats can be upgraded by stat points and are a major factor in showing what you are effective at as a single unit. The stats and their effects are these: * Strength - Increases melee attack power by 2% per point. No cap. * Magic - Increases magic attack power by 2% per point. No cap. * Impact - Increases physical projectile power by 3% per point. No cap. * Vitality - Increases health and stamina by 2% per point. No cap. * Integrity - Decreases damage taken by .25% per point. Caps at 40%. * Spirit - Increases Mana Cap by 1.5% per point. No cap. * Swiftness - Increases walking speed by 1.25% per point. Caps at 150%. * Wellness - Increases health and mana regeneration by .75% per point. No cap. * Luck - Increases Cash from kills and rare+ item drop rate by 1% per point. Caps at 150%. * Charisma - Increases/decreases reputation gained and decreases/increases reputation loss by .5% per point. Caps at 125%. Effect based on your choice of being a Hero or a Villain. * Adept - Increases EXP gained by .5% per point. No cap. * Accuracy - Increases the chance of critical hits by .2% per point. A full percent of this skill will reduce spread for compatible weapons by 1'°.' Caps at 20%. * Well-Being - Increases effect of all other stats by .1% per point. No cap. Does not effect caps for abilities. Skills Skills are accessed by the skill tree. They can be passive or active abilities which are very powerful. Abilities can also be aced for a higher cost, increasing the power of the abilities. The activated and aced variants of abilities do not add. If you remove a lower level skill, all higher-level skills linked to it will also be removed. The Activated and Aced versions of abilities are seperate. You can de-activate abilities by holding Q while selecting it with a mouse click or upgrade by pressing E while selecting it. Rank I Skills Enhanced Velocity - One Point To Activate, Two Points To Ace. No Prerequisites. * Activated: Increases the distance physical projectiles can travel by 50% * Aced: Increases the distance physical projectiles can travel by 100%, increases fire-rate for physical projectiles by 10% * Links: Overdrive, Rapid-Reload, Shield-Breaker Criticality - One Point To Activate, Two Points To Ace. No Prerequisites. * Activated: Increases damage dealt by critical hits by 150% * Aced: Increases damage dealt by critical hits by 250%, increases chance of a critical hit by 1% * Links: Chain-Link, Shield-Breaker, Wear-Down, Overdrive, Shatterstrike Speed Burst - One Point To Activate, Two Points To Ace. No Prerequisites. * Activated: Skill - Speed Burst. Use 80% of your stamina to activate Speed Burst. Move 6x your usual speed but take 50% more damage. * Aced: Upgrades Speed Burst to Hyper Burst. to use 90% of your stamina but move 8x your usual speed and take only 20% extra damage. * Links: Mega-Dash, Shatterstrike, Chain-Link, Overdrive All-Rounded Ammo - One Point To Activate, Three Points To Ace. No Prerequisites. * Activated: Physical projectile damage is reduced by 50%, but all enemies will take damage no matter of elemental resistances (lead, ceramic, etc.) * Aced: Physical projectile damage is reduced by 10%, but all enemies will take damage no matter of elemental resistances (lead, ceramic, etc). * Links: All-Rounded Magic, All-Rounded Melee Trained Blade - One Point To Activate, Three Points To Ace. No Prerequisites. * Activated: Melee range increased by 5%. Melee damage increased by 10%. * Aced: Melee and magical melee range increased by 15%. Melee and magical melee damage increased by 20%. Melee abilities take 5% less time to charge. * Links: Artful Swordsman, Reverberating Slash, All-Rounded Melee, Mega-Dash, Shatterstrike ' Melee Absorption - One Point To Activate, Three Points To Ace. No Prerequisites.' * Activated: Gain 1% of melee and magical melee damage dealt as Mana. Successful parries will give 20 mana. * Aced: Gain 2.25% of melee and magical melee damage dealt as Mana. Successful parries will give 40 mana. * Links: Projectile Absorption, Vampiric Lucky Charisma - One Point To Activate, Three Points To Ace. No Prerequisites. * Activated: Your charisma affects your luck using this formula: |charisma|*.5% * Aced: Your charisma affects your luck using this formula: |charisma|*1%. Your luck affects how much charisma you gain/lose using this formula: luck*.5%. Effect based on your choice of being a Hero or a Villain. * Links: Smooth Criminal, Valiance Apprentice Wizard - One Point To Activate, Three Points To Ace. No Prerequisites. * Activated: All magic deals 10% more damage. Magic ability cooldown reduced by 5%. * Aced: All magic deals 20% more damage. Magic ability cooldown reduced by 10%. All mana consumption reduced by 5%. * Links: All-Rounded Magic, Projectile Absorption, Vampiric Athleticism '- Two Points To Activate, Four Points To Ace. No Prerequisites.' * Activated: Increases running speed by 25%. Increases stamina by 20%. * Aced: Increases running speed by 40%. Increases stamina by 30%. Increases stamina regeneration by 30%. * Links: Artful Swordsman, Mega-Dash Activated Spirit - Three Points To Activate, Six Points To Ace. Requires Seven Aced Rank I Skills, Level 20 * Activated: The rate at which you gain health, stamina, and mana per level is increased by 5 each. Adjusts stats to this new boost. * Ace: The rate at which you gain health, stamina, and mana per level is doubled. Doubles Well-Being's effect. Adjusts stats to this new boost. * Links: Enlightened Spirit, Specialized Wizard, Marathon Runner, Smooth Criminal, Valiance, Overdrive Reputation Reputation effects how you're taken by NPC's and changes your gameplay experience as a whole. Reputation starts at zero and has a cap of 10,000 in either direction. Basic actions to the way you complete quests can completely change the way you earn or lose reputation. Having a blander reputation is worse, as you are less respected. Heroism Having a positive reputation of over 100 means that you are on the good side, or the Pax Praestes. Heroism is much more stable and can net good rewards, but it is grindier and slower Heroism will net you different tags. Tags are dynamic, which mean you can earn them or lose them at a moment's notice. If you equip a reputation tag, it will automatically change if your reputation changes. The Continent Of Volant Volant is the main setting of the game. It has eight major regions. Each region has one major city and two dungeons. Each region will have its own page for convenience. Simiae The Simiae region is the starting region. It is home to Pax Sapiens, the starting city of the game. It houses players level 1-20. PVP can be enabled for players level 8+. Its main dungeon is Bloon Prison-Break, open to players level 8+. Its secondary dungeon is Ceramic Stakeout, open to players level 14+. Celeritas The Celeritas region is the second region. It is home to Plantation Village. It houses players level 21-50. PVP can be enabled for players level 26+. Its main dungeon is Banana Bay, open to players level 26+. Its secondary dungeon is Looming BFB's, open to players level 39+. Magicae The Magicae region is the third region. It is home to Sorcery Peak. It houses players level 51-100. PVP can be enabled for players level 60+. Its main dungeon is The Mythical Mire, open to players level 60+. Its secondary dungeon is Relic Ruins, open to players level 80+. Praeterium The Praeterium region is the fourth region. It is home to the Fallen Museum. It houses players level 100-130. PVP can be enabled for players level 110+. Its main dungeon is Extraterrestrial Exhibit, open to players level 110+. Its secondary dungeon is Portal To The Past, open to players level 120+. Adversus The Adversus region is the fifth region. It is home to Helium Haven. It houses players level 131-180. PVP can be enabled for players level 145+. Its main dungeon is The Big House, open to players level 145+. Its secondary dungeon is The Helium Hurricane, open to players level 160+. Occultatum The Occultatum region is the sixth region. It is home to Blimps & Beyond Base. It houses players level 181-250. PVP can be enabled for players level 198+. Its main dungeon is the Assembly Plant, open to players level 198+. Its secondary dungeon is The Supervisor Stand, open to players level 218+. Foras The Foras region is the seventh region. It is home to the Remains Of Monkeyopolis. It houses players level 251-310. PVP can be enabled for players level 268+. Its main dungeon is the Destructor's Dynamo, open to players level 268+. Its secondary dungeon is the Hidden Truth, open to players level 288+. Ultimo The Ultimo region is the final region. It is home to Survival Station. It houses players level 310 and beyond. PVP can be enabled for players level 324+. Its main dungeon is the Scripture Of Fate, open to players level 324+. Its secondary dungeon is the Portal To Finale, open to players level 350+. Category:Games